Aisha/Gallery/Comics
Covers Winx Club |-|Season 1= Tumblr inline orxd5lQ5bT1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 13: Moonlight (French) Tumblr inline orxd5o9vYt1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody (French) La Terra dei Draghi.jpg|Issue 15: Dragon's Land (Alt. Italian) |-|Season 2= Le Spectre de Balmoral.jpg|Issue 17: The Ghost of Balmoral (Spanish) The Guardian of Dreams.png|Issue 18: The Guardian of Dreams Le Gardien de Rêves.jpg|Issue 18: The Guardian of Dreams (French) WCMI19.jpg|Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose (Magazine) An Evil Wind.png|Issue 20: An Evil Wind WCMI20.jpg|Issue 20: An Evil Wind (Magazine) WCMI21.jpg|Issue 21: The Shaab Stone (Magazine Christmas) WCMI22.jpg|Issue 22: Treason (Magazine Years 2006) WCMI25.jpg|Issue 25: Logic and Love (Magazine) WCMI28.jpg|Issue 28: Witch Love (Magazine) Love for Layla.png|Issue 30: Love for Layla WCMI30.jpg|Issue 30: Love for Layla (Magazine) |-|Season 3= WCM36.jpg|Issue 36: New Challenges (Alt. Italian) Musa's Enterprise.png|Issue 38: Musa's Enterprise WCM38.jpg|Issue 38: Musa's Enterprise (Alt. Italian) Il Regno delle Tenebre.jpg|Issue 40: The Kingdom of Darkness (Alt. Italian) Mission To Andros.png|Issue 46: Mission to Andros Pirate Island (Comic).png|Issue 47: Pirate Island WCMI50.jpg|Issue 50: Rebellious Genie (Magazine) WCM51.jpg|Issue 51: The Island of Time (Magazine) WCMI58.jpg|Issue 58: The Magic Child (Magazine) WCM59.jpg|Issue 59: Winx Band (Magazine) |-|Season 4= Future Adventures.png|Issue 60: Future Adventures WCMI64.jpg|Issue 64: Magical Holiday (Magazine) WCMI66.jpg|Issue 66: The Dispute (Magazine) Magix Virus.png|Issue 67: Magix Virus Tumblr ndeqwunzG71s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy Layla's Courage.png|Issue 71: Layla's Courage WCMI75.jpg|Issue 75: Needless Courage (Magazine) WCMI82.jpg|Issue 82: Forbidden Magic (Magazine) WCM86.jpg|Issue 86: The Golden Reef El Arrecife de Oro.png|Issue 86: The Golden Reef (Spanish) WCM89.jpg|Issue 89: Little Wishes WCM92.jpg|Issue 92: The Club of Vampires WCM100.jpg|Issue 100: The Stone of Memories WCM101.png|Issue 101: Winx Music Tour - Spirits of Nature WCM102.jpg|Issue 102: Winx Music Tour - An Enchanted Melody WCM103.png|Issue 103: Winx Music Tour - Magic of the East |-|Season 5= WCM108.jpg|Issue 108: The Scream of the Banshee WCM111.jpg|Issue 111: The Flower of Koralis WCM114.jpg|Issue 114: Fairy Talent WCM118.jpg|Issue 118: Mitzi's Challenge |-|Season 6= WCM123.jpg|Issue 123: The Spell of Time WCM124.jpg|Issue 124: Attack of the Centaurs WCM126.jpg|Issue 126: The Magic Exhibition WCM129.jpg|Issue 129: The Queen of Hearts WCM131.jpg|Issue 131: Nex's Test WCM133.jpg|Issue 133: The First Fairy Hunter WCM136.jpg|Issue 136: The Age of Giants |-|Season 7= WCM138.jpg|Issue 138: The Stone Forest WCM139.jpg|Issue 139: Surprise Party! WCM140 Alt.jpg|Issue 140: A New Power for the Winx! (Prototype) WCM142.jpg|Issue 142: The Pearl of the Seas WCM144.jpg|Issue 144: An Enchanted Melody WCM150.jpg|Issue 150: Magical Sparkles WCM153.jpg|Issue 153: Magic Travelix |-|Season 8= WCM181.jpg|Issue 181: Magic Stars! WCM182.jpg|Issue 182: The King of the Pleiades WCM185.jpg|Issue 185: The Festival Of Kites WCM187.jpg|Issue 187: The Fairy Night WCM188.png|Issue 188: Magic at High Altitude |-|Volumes= Vol.5 - Fairy Dreams.jpg|Vol.5 - Fairy Dreams Winx Club - Magic Collection.jpg|Winx Club - Magic Collection World of Winx |-|Season 1= WCM157.jpg|Issue 157: The Magic Storm WCM159.jpg|Issue 159: Lily's Big Heart WCM161.jpg|Issue 161: Technomagic Competition WCM161 Alt.JPG|Issue 161: Technomagic Competition (Prototype) WCM163.jpg|Issue 163: Fairy Halloween WCM165.jpg|Issue 165: A Special New Year |-|Season 2= WCM167.jpg|Issue 167: Love Trap WCM172.jpg|Issue 172: The Painted Tree WCM174.jpg|Issue 174: The Song of the Whales WCM174 Alt.jpg|Issue 174: The Song of the Whales (Prototype) WCM175.jpg|Issue 175: Fashion Lessons Issues Winx Club |-|Season 1= Issue 12: Magic Battle S1 Aisha Comic Teaser Debut.png|Aisha discovering and observing Bloom with Concorda, Chatta, Amore and Piff. MBp31.png|Checking to see if their subtle helping hand worked. Possibly Meeting Again(I12).png|Aisha suspecting that they will meet Bloom again. |-|Season 2= Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose MotLp11.png|A drawing of Aisha as the newest member of the Winx Club'. MotLp23.png|Visiting the Pixies! Issue 20: An Evil Wind Evil Wind p25.png|Aisha returning to the Winx dorm after a day of fun. Evil Wind p30.png|Bloom breaking her suspicions of the Trix's survival to the Winx. Evil Wind p31.png|The Winx preparing to find the source of the "evil wind." Issue 21: The Shaab Stone Shaab Stone p21.png|The Winx heading for the Specialists' shuttle to start up their mission. Issue 22: Treason Treason p13.png|The Winx and Specialists trying to hang out despite tensions being high. Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls All Taken.png|The Winx and Specialists confronting the Trix, warding off their advances. Issue 24: Love Potion Issue 25: Logic and Love LaL p21.png|The Winx and Specialists looking on at a desert storm as they worry for Tecna and Timmy. Issue 26: The Seed of Disagreement TSoD p1.png|The Winx and Specialists hanging out by a lake. TSoD p5.png|Everyone assessing the crash after confirming each other's safety. TSoD p22.png|The group returns to the crash site to search for the Disagreement Plant. TSoD p24.png|Searching the remains of the destroyed cargo ship. TSoD p29.png|The Winx fighting each other, having come under the effects of the Plant. TSoD p33.png|Meeting up with the Pixies. TSoD p42.png|Everyone gliding over the forest fire to look for anyone trapped within it. Issue 27: Darko the Black Issue 28: Witch Love Issue 29: Magic Tournament Magic Tourney p15.png|The Winx studying for the Magic Tournament. Magic Tourney p22.png|The Winx having angered the Specialists to the point of leaving. Magic Tourney p30.png|The creeping ivy growing and spreading too quickly! Magic Tournament - Winx Spell.PNG|The Winx casting a spell to do away with the ivy properly. Magic Tournament - Winx Spell 2.PNG|The Winx casting a spell to do away with the ivy properly. Magic Tourney p44.png|The Winx and Specialists celebrating their victory. Issue 30: Love for Layla LfL p1.png|The Winx getting ready for the parent-teacher meeting party. LfL p14.png|Consoling Tecna and Stella. LfL p18.png|Aisha finding a poster of Jordan outside her bedroom? Love for Layla - Amore's Spell.PNG|Amore and Piff trying to get Aisha to dream of Jordan. LfL p20.png|The Winx grouping up for breakfast. LfL p41 (2).png|Aisha watching on as Jordan is confronted by Isabel, his girlfriend. LfL p41.png|Jordan's two-timing proceeds to make him look worse. Issue 31: The Return of Princess Diaspro TRoPD p13.png|The Winx and Specialists' usual weekend hangout at the White Horse. TRoPD p29.png|Bloom panicking over Sky avoiding her. Issue 32: My Friend is a Dragon Dragon Friend p9.png|The Winx facing trouble with housing Bloom's new friend. Dragon Friend p13.png|Playing catch! Dragon Friend p32.png|The Winx attempting to transform. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= World of Winx |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Aisha